


Kisses

by henclair



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kissing, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henclair/pseuds/henclair
Summary: Some kissing oneshots based off of tumblr prompts.





	1. Can't Let Go Yet Kiss - Lams

**Author's Note:**

> 5\. Can’t Let Go Yet Kiss - The type of goodbye kiss when you keep leaving quick pecks on each other’s lips, but end up pulling each other back for more, which could go on for hours if one of you don’t finally pull away. - Lams

“I have to leave.” Alex said softly, placing a peck on John’s forehead. The clock read 3 am and John was unsure as to why his boyfriend would be leaving so early without any prior warning. Alex continued to place pecks on his face, leaving a soft one on his sleepy lips. He began to walk away, leaning to pick up his briefcase.

“Alexander.” John said, grabbing the shorter man’s arm and pulling him back. “Where are you going this early?” Alex shifted uncomfortably and his glasses began to slip down his nose. Alex never wore his glasses out.

“Alexander.” John’s voice had gone cold now, he needed to know. What his boyfriend did was never any of his concern, most of the time, but he needed to indulge this time. 

“I’ll be back before you know I’m gone, J. Don’t worry about me.” His voice cracked and John sat up, leaning forward to press a kiss to Alex’s mouth, still holding his arm tightly. Alex moved away slowly and removed his arm from john’s clutches with a little effort.

“Come back to sleep.” John mumbled, his lips swooping in to meet Alex’s once more. He could see his boyfriend’s resolve cracking, but Alex then hardened his gaze before leaning in for one last kiss.

The two boys got wrapped up in each other, John threading his hair through Alex’s dark locks and lightly leading him into a deeper kiss. Alex swiped his tongue on John’s lower lip and when it slightly parted he pushed his tongue into John’s mouth and put a hand on the freckled man’s hip, pulling their bodies ever closer. John knew Alex was going to leave, and that still worried him but his other senses were dampened as Alex slipped his other hand up the back of John’s shirt. They stayed like that for moments, minutes, neither was sure.

And then Alex broke away, panting slightly.

“I have a meeting with Burr,” he said, removing his hands from John’s body and straightening his tie, “I’ll be back.” Alex quickly left the room, not even stopping as John cried out an “I love you” to his retreating figure.


	2. Quick, Goodbye Kiss - Klance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10\. Quick, Goodbye Kiss - It’s the almost late for work kisses when their lips just peck yours, like an unfinished goodbye. - Klance

“Mullet!” Lance yelled, his voice barely carrying over the alarms and the sounds of the other paladins rushing to their lions. Keith looked over and Lance beckoned for the other man to come over, rushing to meet him in the middle.

“Yes?” Keith asked, slightly annoyed as they were about to go into battle, for quiznaks sake Lance. Lance smiled cheekily, leaning down and pressing a quick peck to Keith’s parted lips, and making an obscene kissy noise. Keith couldn’t hide his blush at the blue paladin’s antics and turned as red as his armor, facing away slightly and trying, and failing, to ignore the wolf whistles from the crew.

“Don’t die on me Keithy-boy, I need you.” Lance said softly, walking towards his lion’s cockpit a swayy in his hips. “Besides,” Lance called out as he hopped into Blue, his voice now coming in over his comms, “you’re lucky you get all this!” Keith groaned, he could hear the sly wink even over the headsets.

“Whatever Lance, we’ve got a battle.” Keith said, getting into red and fiddling with the buttons to hide his blush, although no one could see him. Pidge guffawed loudly over their shared chat and Lance eeped, unaware that he was on public airways.

“You guys are ridiculous.” Pidge said, their voice laced with affection. Lance sputtered.

“Yeah, but,” he paused for a sec, and Keith leaned in waiting to hear what his boyfriend would say, “Keith loves it.” Keith chuckled and could hear the other paladins doing the same.

“I do Lance,” Keith said, hearing the hitch in Lance’s breathing, “I love you.” Hunk made a noise of happiness and Lance seemed to not be processing.

“Think you broke Lance, Keith.” Pidge said, as their lions flew out into space, all careening down towards the ship that was approaching. Keith laughed, rolling his eyes at his friend’s comment.

“Come on guys. Talk later. We’ve got something to do.” Shiro said, ever the leader. But over a private comm he quickly spoke to Keith. “I’m proud of you Keith. I know telling Lance how you feel was hard and you did it.” Keith rolled his eyes at his brother’s words, leaning on the dashboard and pressing a few buttons to engage auto fire before responding. 

“Yeah, now you have to tell Matt once we find him.” Shiro sighed and disconnected the chat, as expected.

“Hey Keith?” Lance said, still over everyone’s airwaves.

“Yeah? Kinda busy.” Keith blasted down a few of the small pods that had deployed. Lance took a deep breath, making a crackly sound over the comms.

“I love you too.” He said, before blue spun into an elaborate dive, syncing up her shots with red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr @writinginmysparetime and @floralconversesations  
> comments and kudos me up.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @floralconversesations and @writinginmysparetime  
> comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
